


An Evolution into Peace

by wook77



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wook77/pseuds/wook77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes years for love to evolve from friendship into love and back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evolution into Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aidara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidara/gifts).



>   
> _My Dearest Friend, Leonardo,_
> 
>  _I made it to Masyef with very little issue only to find that the place was overrun by Templars. You would have been distraught to have seen the state of the libraries. The shelves were barren and falling apart. The neglect was obvious. Altair's library remains hidden behind a door that I cannot open without a few keys. Had you been here, I'm certain you would've puzzled the way through the door but as it is, I have to find the Altair's keys. I travel to Constantinople and will be there by the time this letter finds you._
> 
>  _I hope that Claudia is visiting and ensuring that you have everything you need. I worry over you. I know that a letter is not the appropriate place to say such things but this is what we have now. I hope that Salai provides you with the happiness I was unable to._
> 
>  _Yours,  
>  Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

 

Ezio had not expected a city such as Constantinople. He doesn't think anything could've prepared him for such splendor and spice in the air. Italy was, well, Italy with its age and history and rites and rituals but it smells like stale water and death. Here, there's hints of all sorts of spices he's never encountered but they all make his mouth water. When he gets a taste of the food, it's even better.

Yusuf laughs at him when he asks the names of the spices. Then again, Yusuf laughs at him when he speaks, mocking Ezio's attempt at Turkish. On the other hand, Yusuf laughs at his armor and his hidden blade and his shoes and his robes and his hair and his beard.

Yusuf laughs a lot. It's a sound that Ezio finds himself becoming addicted to, as if it were rain and he was as parched as the Syrian desert he'd crossed to reach Masyaf. With Yusuf's laugh around, Ezio rarely thinks of Leonardo. It pains him as he realizes that he hasn't felt that gutwrenching need in so long until suddenly he's swamped with it because Yusuf is taking care of something at one of the Assassin Dens or the Grand Bazaar.

It's been months since he's heard Leonardo exclaim his name or clasp him in his arms. He's even missed that awful beard that Leonardo's been growing for years. It's been years since he felt hopeful over any sort of romantic future with Leonardo. Ezio's too much of a flirt and Leonardo is too much of a homebody. They'd been doomed before they started but they'd started anyway and now he can't kick the habit of all those years.

Ezio doesn't know when he turned into an introspective and morose old man but there he sits, in the Assassin Headquarters, ruminating on the mess that is his life as he stares into a small glass of konditon. The honey and pepper flavor the wine so much that he could quickly become addicted to it. Perhaps, instead of just an introspective and morose old man, he's turning into a drunk, introspective and morose old man. He'd kick himself if it doesn't mean making a fool of himself in front of the recruits or, more importantly, required getting up from the bench.

 _  
_

>   
> _My Dearest Friend,  
> _
> 
>  
> 
>  _Constantinople would please you. They have so many new creations that I cannot wait to bring back to you. Do you remember pouring over the diagrams with me? I remember the way that your face lit with excitement and the way that your hands flew through the creations. I remember the way that you teased me that you would have to cut off my finger and I remember the feel of your hand on mine while you laughed at my face. It is an odd memory, is it not, to cherish?_
> 
>  _I miss your counsel as I work through these puzzles. I have met a woman that reminds me of you. She is addicted to her books and learning almost to your extent but she does not have nearly as many projects as you do. She does not have your smile nor your laugh but she reminds me so much of you. It is not the same, though. She is not the same as you._
> 
>  _  
> Yours,  
>  Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

 

When the door opens and Ezio gets his first view of Leonardo, he'd had no idea that his heart could race as much as it does. He loves Cristina, knows it deep in his soul but his heart races for Leonardo. As Leonardo walks in front of him, Ezio is glad for the box of art supplies and paintings in his arms because it hides the fit of his trousers as he watches the way Leonardo's hips sway as he walks and he speaks so passionately about wanting to make a difference and create meaningful things. All Ezio can think is that Leonardo has created something very meaningful in his trousers, making him snort at himself.

"Is there something funny about the artwork, Ezio?" his mother asks after Leonardo has made his way back to his house.

"Nothing," he responds and touches her cheek. "I love you."

"That will not get you out of your duties."

"Of course." With that, Ezio sketches a bow and heads back into the city, ensuring that he wanders past Leonardo's place once more.

It's a pattern he follows, walking past Leonardo's place no matter what direction he actually needs to travel, until his family is murdered and then he can only think about how much he needs to do to avenge his family, his pain and his worry. For the moments before he knocks on the door, Ezio doesn't want to be here because it reminds him of happier times but then Leonardo is inviting him inside and then embracing him.

The welcome centers him enough to hand over the bracer and explain what he needs. Listening to Leoanrdo soothes him to the first restful sleep he's had since watching his brothers and father dangle while the crowd did nothing.

Eventually, when the remaining members of Ezio's family move to Villa Auditore, Ezio remembers the way that his mother had loved Leonardo's paintings and he seeks Leonardo out to paint something for his mother. Except that Leonardo isn't there. Ezio sneaks through the window into Leonardo's bedroom where he finds Leonardo, shirtless with a blanket careless tossed over his legs as an unknown man sleeps with him, head resting on Leonardo's chest.

Ezio feels that blinding rage that seems to simmer just below his skin all the time as it wells up at the idea of someone else touching Leonardo when he hadn't had the pleasure yet. The blade slides in and out of the bracer as he wonders how much he can get away with while Leonardo sleeps on. Watching the rise and fall of Leonardo's chest, Ezio stays as long as he can, resisting the urge to stab.

 _  
_

>   
> _My Dearest Friend,  
> _
> 
>  
> 
>  _I wish you were well enough to travel here because you should see the Bazaar. Your fingers would itch for paint and brush to try to capture the colors but it's the smells that I wish you could truly experience. I hope you enjoy the package but I'm afraid that the spices will have lost their pungency by the time they reach you so imagine them as much stronger._
> 
>  _I've also included a few bottles of konditon_   
> _. It is an amazing drink that you should enjoy, if you can find your mouth through that atrocious beard. I've also included a few puzzles for you. I'm certain that they'll be child's play after all of Altair's pages. Tell me how long it takes you to discover my gift to you. Yusuf and I have a bet about the length of time._
> 
>  _Yours,  
>  Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

 

Yusuf claps him on the back again as they drink far too much wine and eat far too much food in celebration of finding the third key. Ezio falls forward slightly, enough that Yusuf laughs far harder than the story ever deserved. "I think you have problems holding your alcohol, my friend!"

"And I think you have problems holding your tongue," Ezio responds, laughing for the joy of laughing. It's not something he's had since Leonardo turned him down all those many months ago.

"There it is. I wondered when we would see it."

"Pardon?" Ezio looks around the table and wonders when the recruits and trainees had left them alone to their drinking and their stories.

"I've heard stories, my friend, many stories of Ezio Auditore da la la la's ability to charm but I've not seen it, not directed at me."

"You have more than enough charm for the pair of us. Your charm would fill the harbor and spill onto the docks." Gesturing grandly, Ezio tries to encompass the city and, instead, his body follows his hand, making him fall into Yusuf. "And then where would the fishermen be?"

"They would bless me for the bounty for my charm would cause the fish to jump into their boats simply to try to be nearer to me." Yusuf slings an arm around him and Ezio can't help but to lean against him, listening to the heartbeat so near to his ear.

"Sure they would."

"I reeled you in," Yusuf says as his beard brushes across the top of Ezio's head, chin resting against him and forcing him into the curve of Yusuf's shoulder just that much closer.

"Did you just compare me to a fish?"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, my friend, but just one of you." Yusuf laughs slightly, squeezing him tightly. "That, too, is a blessing."

Ezio doesn't know how to respond, especially with the way that he can hear and feel Yusuf's heartbeat increase slightly, as if he were nervous or excited about what he's saying. Rather than responding to Yusuf's words, he stays where he's at until Yusuf murmurs, "They all left us."

"They did. Perhaps they were embarrassed to see their mentors unable to hold their cups?"

"Perhaps. Come, let us get you to bed. You are, after all, such an old man." Yusuf doesn't make a move to break their embrace, though. In fact, Ezio swears that he feels the brush of lips across the top of his head. Pushing away slightly from Yusuf, Ezio stares at Yusuf while Yusuf stares at him. It should be awkward, it's definitely rude by most cultural standards but Ezio doesn't break the eye contact and neither does Yusuf. Just as he's about to lean in, take advantage of the moment when he can blame the kiss on a stumble or the wine, one of the recruits comes running down the walkway as he calls for Yusuf about an attack at one of the Assassin Dens. The moment breaks as they slide apart and shake off the effects of the wine.

 _  
_

>   
> _My Dearest Friend,_
> 
>  
> 
>  _I killed an innocent man. I was led by false evidence and betrayal. I acted rashly and did not gather enough evidence. If I had only watched longer, I would've seen this man's devotion to Suleiman._
> 
>  _I think, after finding Altair's library, I will leave the Order. I cannot, in good faith, lead an Order based on ideals and principles, a Creed that is the core of us, and one that I violated. Perhaps you were right in denying my offer to join us._
> 
>  _I pray that Altair will teach me well. I have many things to learn and feel like I'm running out of time to learn them all._
> 
>  _I also pray for your happiness and health._
> 
>  _Yours,  
>  Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

It all comes to a head when Ezio walks in on a city guard hurting Leonardo. He dispatches the man quickly, far more quickly than he deserved, before hurrying to Leonardo. Of course Leonardo claims that he's fine and wants the body to disappear. Doing everything Leonardo wants, because Ezio is helpless to do anything else by now, his obsession is far too far along, Ezio watches Leonardo limp, clutching his ribs every so often and biting at his lips.

"Let me tend to you," Ezio says, voice quiet but firm.

"It is not necessary, I shall be fine." Leonardo refuses to make eye contact but Ezio forces it, hand underneath Leonardo's jaw. His fingers have a mind of their own as they brush across Leonardo's cheek gently.

"Please," Ezio says and then he kisses Leonardo, lips just as gentle as his fingers even when Leonardo's mouth opens underneath his. That first taste of Leonardo will stay with him forever. It's intoxicating and addictive, Ezio can't help but want more, delving into Leonardo's mouth as the kiss slowly turns more ravenous than gentle.

When Ezio's hands slide into Leonardo's hair, Leonardo's hands come up and rest against Ezio's chest. It takes him a moment to realize that Leonardo is pushing him away. Stepping back, hand touching his lips, he sees the look on Leonardo's face. "I took advantage and overstepped. I am sorry."

"I don't think I could take it if …" Leonardo's voice trails off.

"If?"

"When you find someone else. It is hard enough to think that you might not come through my window one day and I shall never know that you are dead but that you would find someone else and not come back is too much."

"Other than my sister and my mother, you are my longest relationship. Why do you think that I would find someone else?"

"Ezio," Leonardo says and it's clear that this is his only answer. As if just being himself is enough justification for this supposed lack of fidelity.

Ezio can't think of a response that doesn't involve grabbing Leonardo, shaking him and then kissing him again, forcing him against the wall and taking what he wants and, more importantly, what he can tell Leonardo wants. Instead, he nods, says, "You have a point," and leaves.

It's weeks in other cities in Italy before he's able to return to Leonardo. When he does, that first visit is awkward but the next is better. Ezio suppresses the way that he feels and the things he wants to do so the visit after that is so much better. Soon enough, they're going along like they always do.

It's enough to be around him, to see him smile and hear him laugh.

 _  
_

>   
> _My Dearest Friend,_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Claudia tells me that you've taken ill. I hope that there are no lasting effects. Remember those long ago fears of yours? Those are my fears. I would hate for you to pass far from me, where I would not be able to say goodbye. Do not do that to me, my friend. We are both old men and I fear that my heart could not take it._
> 
>  _Today, I bought white tulips for Sofia and I thought of you. I thought of walking with you through gardens while you extolled the properties of each of the flowers and plants around us. I didn't listen to your words and I'm certain you knew that I was only listening to your voice and absorbing the occasional brush of your arm and hand against mine._
> 
>  _You were right, all those years ago, when you rejected me. I could not have avoided everything that has come after and I would've been forced to leave you time and again. I would've remained faithful in body and mind but in spirit, you would've had to share me with the Order and the fight against the Templars. It pains me to admit that, my dearest friend, but you were right to have sought happiness closer to home._
> 
>  _It is only now that I find myself in love closer to home and the end of my time with the Assassins that I realize that. I apologize for everything that I have put you through, all those words and gestures meant to show you that I was the one for you and not your assistant. I will not apologize for loving you but I apologize for everything that I did to you. I can only imagine the pain I caused you._
> 
>  _You will like Sofia. She is similar to you. I look forward to hearing the two of you speak on the books that I've found for her and for you._
> 
>  _Please be well, my friend._
> 
>  _Yours,  
>  Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

For just a moment, when he stares at Yusuf's face, he sees Leonardo and his heart stops. Self-loathing takes the place of overarching despair as he realizes what he's done, how he's disrespected the sacrifice that Yusuf made to keep Sofia safe. In that instant, time stops and he remembers Yusuf's greeting, his touch, his smile, his laugh, his _everything_ and Ezio mourns the loss of a love he's never realized he'd felt until now.

He's lost love too many times not to go racing out the door to save Sofia but he won't save her without honoring Yusuf, recognizing the sacrifice and trying to live up to the high standards Yusuf held for everyone around him.

Afterwards, he's done. He's no longer a young man, no longer feels the fire burning in him and insisting on continuing the war with the Templars. He's sacrificed enough, hasn't he? He's not certain to whom he directs his question, just puts it out into the universe for Those That Came Before to hear or maybe this Desmond or even Yusuf to answer.

He just wants to be home, surrounded by friends and family. He wants to see Leonardo again and, even more, wants to introduce Sofia to Leonardo. Peace. That's what he wants, more than anything, the peace of a vineyard, maybe, with children of his own, ones that won't have to see their siblings hung. Peace for himself and peace for his family.


End file.
